Sentimientos
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Cosas que pasan por el corazón de Mycroft Holmes, emociones que no pudo controlar... Mystrade.


**Es el primer Mystrade que escribo, por lo tanto no me salió del todo romántico, so sorry guys and girls :E**

**Un regalo para Hayden, compañerita del foro I'm Sherlocked, y respuesta al reto de Momo, aquí tienes, malvada! : P**

**Debo confesar que escuché mucho a Chopin y Liszt en el proceso del fic, puede que sea de imágenes algo sombrías...**

* * *

I

Se quedó embelesado mirando el vaho que brotaba de la boca de Lestrade, ¿desde cuando él era así?, no sabía.

- Sherlock ha hecho un gran trabajo- dijo Greg, sacando a Mycroft de su ensimismamiento.

- Sí, claro, eh… ¿tú cómo has estado?-

La ceja canosa de Lestrade se arqueó deliciosamente, a Mycroft le encantaban todos los gestos del rostro maduro del policía, probablemente nunca pudiera admitirlo pero lo cierto era que Gregory Lestrade le gustaba, sí, le gustaba _como hombre_, con todas las implicaciones que llevara.

- Bien, supongo- respondió Greg.

- Puedo ver que la separación con tu esposa es definitiva- comentó Mycroft, logrando que Lestrade frunciera el ceño, ¡ah!, como siempre tan imbécil y con poco tacto, a veces odiaba ser así.

- Nos vamos a divorciar, es cierto- admitió Lestrade, encogiéndose de hombros – es lo mejor-

- Ya- el silencio fue grande pero no incómodo, Mycrroft disfrutó observando a Lestrade, con una sonrisa casi invisible en los labios, Greg también lo miraba, aunque desviaba sus ojos muy seguido, por fin, Mycroft suspiró y dijo:- Ya puedes irte, Greg-

- Sí- respondió el detective – nos vemos, Mycroft-

Greg se alejó por la calle mojada, las luces amarillas delineaban su figura hasta que se perdió en la noche, Mycroft miró ese punto maldito donde Greg se había desvanecido, lo miró por mucho rato, hasta que la lluvia cayó de nuevo y fue hora de regresar a casa.

II

Vio como las aves emprendían el vuelo, abandonando la comodidad del árbol de follaje tan verde, eran animales hermosos sin lugar a dudas.

- Mycroft, quisiera…quisiera poder decirte algo que…- los intentos de Lestrade eran buenos, pero dudaba que fueran a servir.

- No hace falta- dijo Mycroft.

- Todo lo que pasó con Sherlock…-

- No- insistió el Holmes – No hables de mi hermano, por favor-

Perder a Sherlock fue perder casi todo el corazón que le quedaba, no soportaba escuchar su nombre, no podía ni pensar en él con claridad, no podía recordarlo sin que se desfigurara en su mente, lo único constante eran sus ojos, su voz…y John, el desolado John Watson que le recordaba lo duro que era la ausencia.

Sí, pudo haber perdido todo su corazón, pero una buena parte seguía intacta: la parte que latía desbocada por Gregory Lestrade, como en ese momento.

- Perdóname- dijo Greg, he hizo lo impensable.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que Mycroft no sentía el calor de otro cuerpo, la cercanía e intimidad de ese abrazo era sofocante pero agradable, se dejó envolver, correspondió como pudo, y, sin que pudiera hacer nada, los sentimientos de dolor y abandono lo atacaron sin piedad, las lágrimas se derramaron, Greg se convirtió en la orilla a la cual aferrarse en el naufragio terrible de la pérdida.

- Yo también lo echo de menos- dijo Lestrade.

Mycroft Holmes no pudo decir nada, sólo hacer, buscó los labios ajenos con los suyos, todo fue natural, sus respuestas, sus lenguas, su saliva con gusto a café, las manos de Greg acariciándole el rostro, las lágrimas de ambos, lágrimas vivas, lágrimas muertas.

- Déjame estar contigo- pidió Gregory – voy a cuidar de ti-

La idea de ser protegido lo hizo sonreír, se había encargado de cuidar de todo el mundo desde que tenía memoria, quería, por un momento, ser el indefenso.

- Quédate esta noche- dijo Mycroft.

III

Las sábanas estaban tibias, Greg se acurrucó contra la espalda desnuda de Mycroft, él siempre estaba caliente, así estuviera nevando y el sol se ocultara tras las densas nubes, Mycroft siempre emanaba mucho calor.

- Tienes la nariz helada- se quejó el Holmes, girándose, sus ojos azules tan impenetrables.

- Ya, lo siento- respondió Lestrade.

Greg se sentó en la cama, se estiró un rato como los gatos, ese gesto siempre hacía que Mycroft sonriera, se levantó desnudo como estaba y salió de la habitación, Mycroft sabía que se dirigía a la cocina por jugo de manzana, Greg era un hombre de costumbres, cosa encantadora.

- ¡Puta mierda!- gritó Greg.

Mycroft se salió de la cama corriendo, algo iba obviamente mal, apenas y se puso un bóxer para cubrir su desnudez, todo cobró sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que, en la sala de su pent-house, su hermano "muerto" yacía en el sofá, sangrado de varias heridas y con el cabello más largo de lo usual.

El diplomático se acercó a su hermano menor, le palpó la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, Sherlock lo miraba con esos ojos de acero y azul, extendió una mano que quemaba hasta el rostro de su hermano mayor.

- Mycroft- dijo Sherlock –John…llama a John, quiero ver a John-

Después de eso se desvaneció, Mycroft corrió a buscar su teléfono, hizo un par de llamadas y en menos de media hora John Watson tocaba a su puerta, Mycroft no era muy dado a las explicaciones, así que se limitó a hacer entrar al doctor y dejar que las cosas hablaran por si mismas, John dio un grito de alegría y de horror al ver a Sherlock pero se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo desesperado, después empezó a gritar ordenes, a pedir cosas para atender a Sherlock, entre Lestrade y Mycroft se las arreglaron para tenerlo todo, horas después todo estaba tranquilo, relativamente tranquilo.

- Sherlock, no te levantes- pidió Watson, sabiendo que no sería obedecido.

- No te preocupes, estoy mejor- dijo el testarudo de Sherlock, poniéndose de pie – sólo será una aventura más, John, y luego puedes mandarme al infierno, lo juro- los ojos de Sherlock eran suplicantes, desesperados – una vez más, te lo pido-

- Sabes que te ayudaré, pedazo de idiota- contestó John - ¿qué tengo que hacer?-

- Te contaré en el camino- continuó Sherlock, dirigiéndose a la puerta – Lestrade, te voy a necesitar también-

- ¿No necesitas nada más?- le preguntó Mycroft.

Las miradas de los Holmes se encontraron, fue reconfortante volver a ver a Sherlock, saber que estaba vivo, el corazón de Mycroft Holmes se sintió completo de nuevo cuando su hermano pequeño se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

- Ya has hecho suficiente- le contestó Sherlock.

Miró a Greg, ya estaba completo de nuevo, completo y en calma, se quedó sólo en la casa pero no se sentía así, de hecho, nunca Mycroft Holmes se había sentido tan protegido y feliz como en aquel instante.


End file.
